bakugan_universalfandomcom-20200214-history
Doom Leonidas
|name= |image1=DoomLeonidas.png |caption1= |power=1500 |attribute_variations= |battle_gear= |first= |voiced_by= |cry= |highest= |video_game= |anime_evolutions=Leonidas Omega Leonidas Zeta Leonidas Tachyon Leonidas Doom Leonidas |toy_variations= }}Doom Leonidas is the evolution of Tachyon Leonidas, and the current form of Leonidas. He is the main Guardian Bakugan of Nemesis. Information Doom Leonidas is the most powerful Bakugan, despite the fact that he might not look like it due to some part of his personality. His majestic-looking wings enable him to fly at high altitudes and to glide at high speeds. Leonidas is able to use the limitless energy of the Silent Orb found deep within the diamond core on his chest to power up all of his attacks. He is immensely strong, being able to shatter the mightiest of defense using either weak or no Abilities. Doom Leonidas is also one of the very few Bakugan who can attack on his own when his partner is battling alongside him. He is able to swat even the most powerful of attacks created by Ability Cards away without the help of any Abilities at all. A truly supreme Bakugan, he is very powerful and can be just as intimidating. Personality Doom Leonidas is a very noble but aggressive Bakugan. He loves to brawl and believes that using brute force and tactics at the same time will win his battles. He can be what some may call "a grouch", and gets angered easily. Leonidas is also known to have a kind side. While he might not look like it, he is very nice and polite to many, including those he has strong relations with and ties to. He is especially loyal to Nemesis, his only partner for over seven years. Leonidas is also respected as a leader among Bakugan. He is also typically the leader of Nemesis' varied bunch of Bakugan. History Powers and Abilities Ability Cards *'Astral Exorcist:' Doom Leonidas lets loose a barrage of blasts in the area surrounding him, being able to expose those hiding and cause calamitous damage on his opponents. *'Black Hole Demon:' Doom Leonidas opens a massive portal out of nowhere, which begins to absorb the power of all opponent Bakugan and granting it to Leonidas. *'Silence of Doom:' Doom Leonidas gains +800 gs. *'Elemental Siege:' All of Doom Leonidas' wounds are healed, and he regains lost power. *'Nebula Driver:' The opponents' energy is absorbed into Doom Leonidas, whose attacks are more powerful and can force all enemies to sustain massive damage. *'Vengeance Lion:' Doom Leonidas grabs his opponents by the necks, electrifying them both while flying up in the air. He then savagely throws them into the ground, stunned, and they hit the surface. This causes enemies to receive damage and occasionally revert back to Ball Form. *'Diehard Undone:' Doom Leonidas rams into his opponent at extreme speed. In fact, he barrels into them so fast that all changes made to them that benefit them, including transformations and power gains, are completely undone. *'Vengeance Maelstrom:' A huge whirlpool of darkness is generated by Doom Leonidas in the sky, absorbing all attacks, energies, and powers of opponents and causing them to sustain immense damage. *'Silent Down: 'Opponents gain -300 gs. Fusion Ability Cards BakuNano Ability Cards *'Scatterblaster Nexus:' Can only be used when Leonidas is equipped with the BakuNano Scatterblaster. Scatterblaster's power is increased, and its shots cause more damage to be delivered on opponents. *'Pointbreaker Supreme:' Can only be used when Leonidas is equipped with the BakuNano Pointbreaker. Pointerbreaker's power is increased, and its shots cause more damage to be delivered on opponents. Trivia * He is the most powerful Darkus Bakugan * There was only one toy made of him in the entire world. * His ball form is nearly identical to that of Mercury Dragonoid's. The only difference is the front horn is inverted. * He and Vixeris are a couple. Gallery Darkus Doom Leonidas Open.png|Doom Leonidas Ball Form